Veilled Alliance
by Cherrie
Summary: Hiei had had previous allies before, but it wasn;t until he met Kurama had he decided to stay. What might have been the reason he changed? Non-yaoi.


Veiled Alliance  
  
Standard Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho and all other mentioned characters are owned by Yoshiro Togashi-sama and designated companies that I'm not sure of. I'm merely borrowing ^_^;  
  
Note: This is NOT a yaoi fanfic, it merely depicts the closeness of Kurama and Hiei's friendship, and I certainly am NOT a supporter of them being a pair. I just want to see them as friends, nothing more. Fanfic done in Hiei's POV.  
  
====================================================================  
  
I gazed down the nearly busying streets as I heard the mellow timbre of Meiou High's school bell. I stood still against the hard brick wall, anticipating Kurama to emerge from the confines of the school gates.   
  
I'm not exactly sure why I was here again, my thoughts void of any other notion but to stand still and wait for him. I feel like some kid standing in pathetic idiocy as people walked passed me, mostly students from the school, not to mention the curious stares that they gave me which were not helping neither my temper nor my patience.   
  
Call it a habit that I just wait.   
  
But don't get me wrong, it's not exactly one of my top favorite things to do, but somehow every single day I find the will to actually bid as I was used to. When it started, I'm not sure, all I know was that ever since then, expect to see me on these wretched grounds on this wretched time five times a week.  
  
It's not a pretty little thing to do.  
  
Amidst all my thoughts, a felt a hand rest on my shoulders, a gentle tap as I looked up at who it was. Sure enough, and as expected, someone I knew so well stood there. My brows furrowed as I glared up at him, considering how long it had been since I stood there after the bell rang. "What took you so long?"  
  
He shrugged, giving me that grin that he usually gives out just to heighten up my irritation. "Chemistry. Thank you for waiting, Hiei, I really appreciate it."   
  
'That's what you always say' I thought as he started walking, with me following straightly behind him. Actually, I felt stupid doing this, go to Ningenkai, walk him to school, go back to Makai, wait, go back to Ningenkai, and wait for him to walk him back home. Sometimes, I feel like a dimwit to actually let him talk me into this, sometimes wondering if ever he made me drink some sort of drug. But with the way I'm thinking, I still have my mind, I still have a choice and I suppose I'm still decent. In a manner of speaking. And he actually didn't ask me to do so. I just did. Fuck that.  
  
I'm not sure why I respect him so much, and neither was I sure why I trusted him. All this time I've known who he is, and I have known who he was. And believe me when I say nothing actually fits to be someone "trust-worthy". And yet, one way or another, I have kept my loyalty, and I have kept my being whenever I was around him. I always feel a sense of identity whenever I'm in his presence, feeling a mutual similarity between our almost contrasting personalities.   
  
I was always with him.   
  
When I think about it, I spend more time with him more than I do with my sister, Yukina, whom I've sworn to protect and to look after. But most of the time I find myself by this youko's side, yet finding no reason to actually do so. All my life I had convinced myself that Yukina will be the only person in my life, the sole person to actually take a hold of my heart too much as to keep it. But everytime I see her, I sense a lack of individuality, losing myself as a mere shadow beneath her beauty, too unworthy to admit my real identity. I feel complete when seeing her, but whenever I stare into her eyes, there will always be a blank expression, an empty gaze of someone who only acknowledges me as a mere friend. And a stranger. And that was all I was to her. I am but a stranger to her, while she had been everything to me. I loved her, and I found it unfair.  
  
She doesn't know me. And I have protected myself in ice just to keep me from hurting any further.  
  
But there had been one who had broken the ice in me. Unlike the usual gaze I get from the most I know, he had been the only one who truly looked at me as a person, the sole being that considered me an equal. His eyes that, I admit, could bring a smile into the paleness and placidity of my face that surprise even me. I've never known who I was before I met him.   
  
I've always known myself to be someone who had cut the string that connects me to the real world, somebody who had emptied himself, someone who has no true motive to live. I've never had true friends, allies most probably, but I never really wanted to be with them. I might say I used them for my own well-being.   
  
But he was different.   
  
His was the kind of alliance that had pulled me to stay, to be a silent partner. I had found a difference with him from the others. The others have caused distraction, a suicidal life that led me to be a vagabond; his has caused a life of revelation and visions, leading me to another side. Others had made me want to kill; his had given me a reason to help, to even care. He was my life that had been filled with promises. With hope.   
  
An inspiration.  
  
"Thanks for walking with me, I'll be going now," he said, bidding me goodbye as he walked through the arch of their doorway, meeting his mother in an embrace. He was led further inside, but not before he could turn back to give me a final wave.   
  
I stood there as the door closed, a tiny and rare sign of a grateful smile spreading on my face.   
  
Yes, I have changed. But I found no regrets.  
  
And now I know why. Because I had been changed by someone who was worthy. He was not like anybody else.  
  
He was different, because unlike all the others, he had offered a gift that would eternally be a treasure.   
  
He offered me friendship.  
  
And so I stayed.   
  
The End 


End file.
